Avatar of War
Description: This isn't your ordinary exosuit, this is the thing of legend, reserved for generals and war heroes. Standing 5 meters tall, cloaked in heavy plate armor over pseudo-organic synthflesh and armed with a built in Coilgun (rapid fire Gauss cannon), Gravity Manipulator Psychokinetic Amplifier, and Tesla Sabre, this walking embodiment of war amplifies every aspect of the pilot from the physical to the mental. It also requires the user to be semi-permanently entombed in a casket of CFC's with the majority of their nervous system slaved to the suit's systems, an organic controller wrapped within a nearly unstoppable machine of war. Piecewise description: As per what the avatar looks like, I'll describe it plainly without obfuscating behind the descriptive metaphors and similes and analogies I'm so damn fond of. Ok, so imagine a synthflesh man. Easy enough right? If you've forgotten they basically look like living marble statues, but with the musculature extremely defined, to the point that it practically has black lines outlining every muscle. Now, take that synthflesh man and blow him up a bit, giving him and exaggerated, broad shouldered, thick limbed, hulking bruiser of a frame. Then make him 5 meters tall, stretch his neck to be just a little too long and his face into a sort of elongated snout, like this. You know it's long because of the shape of the armor, but exactly what it looks like under there, you can't tell, the armor covers it. It's got 6 eyes, two on each side and two in front, plus more cameras hooked up across the armor. Now the armor itself is black- a nice contrast on the white flesh- and it covers basically your entire damn body. It's angular, covered in sharp corners and hard edges, designed so that blows or bullets tend to hit at an angle and deflect, rather then hitting a nice flat surface and dumping all their kinetic energy right into it. The armor covers everything except your joints, and those are covered by an interior mesh of cloth armor stretched between the hard armor plates. Over that, is the cloak, which basically starts at your shoulders and hangs down around your entire body, leaving only that jagged, black metal head of yours exposed. Whilst the advertisements singing the Avatar’s praises do inform you that you are required to be semi-permanently entombed it glazes over a few key details such as requiring the removal of all the nerves in your lower body to create the user interface that allows you to control it and the fact that the sheer amount of synthflesh used in its construction grants it a limited sentience that must be kept in check via the use of specialised inhibitors and the pilots own willpower. The benefits however far outweigh these drawbacks as not only does the avatar itself have massive contextual strength, but the control interface also makes you physically stronger, more intelligent, and actively tries to improve the way you do things whilst you are connected. That and it comes with a staggering amount of firepower, is naturally resistant to damage due to its synthflesh musculature and is decked out with a full suit of plate armour complete with a nifty bullet proof cloak. The standard armaments on an avatar consists of a set of cam-eyes allowing you to see in a variety of spectra, an inbuilt coilgun with a 50 round magazine, a Tesla sabre with a 10 minute battery and the exceeding dangerous Gravity Manipulator Psychokinetic Amplifier which when coupled with the avatars natural desire to destroy is excessively destructive. Special: +1 to all rolls, same effects as CamEye and extra +1 to Strength and Endurance rolls. Description of entombing process starts here, continues here. Category:Armory Item Category:Origin Tech